Nothing Else Matters
by Solitary-Sora
Summary: Estelle dreamt of ravens, and Raven of stars. What could this mean?


The brightest star in the night sky. The darkest bird that soared the skies. It was only natural that the raven was drawn to it. Every night the darkened bird tries his best to reach that star that sang to him. He stretched his wings far and flapped hard, alas he could not reach the star. One day the raven gave up. This saddened the star and she reached out her rays of light and gently caressed the raven's soft feathers. The dark scavenger, bathed in warm light, was inspired by the star's kindness and lifted his wings. Feeling the new power of the heavens run through him, he lunged up into the twinkling blue abyss above him and vanished. The raven reached the star and burst into a light like no other. His feathers scattered about the sky and danced as lights around the star. The visage appeared to be a raven in the night sky, the star it's eye. And they shone happily together, forevermore. During the day, however, the raven must return home to the Earth. He flew soberly at first, saddened at his inability to see his lovely star. But soon, upon feeling the love from his star, he showed off his flight during the day. He proved to the stator he was worthy of her love. And the Star did love him, purely and innocently. After a day of marveling at the raven's skill, the radiant ball of light was overjoyed to be shining again with all the feathers of her love. She knew of the bad words spoken of the raven, but she would not heed them. She knew they were but farce. And the Dark bird appreciated this will all of his heart and soul. The brightest star in the sky and the harbinger of death, together forever in the vast cosmos of their own emotions.

Estellise Sidon Heurassein knew not why she was having this reoccurring dream, but she was. Not that she minded. It was quite sweet and she enjoyed it. She eventually wrote it down. Once she read it allowed to herself she of course noticed. A raven and a star. Raven and her…? Her name meant star. But it could also mean Brave Vesperia as a whole. The princess was unsure of the meaning of the dream, but she knew what it was about to an extent. Raven. Was something going on with him? She decided to talk to him next time she saw him. Which luckily, as it turned out, would be that very day. She ran up to him happily. "Raven!" she called to get his attention. He turned and grinned.  
"Hey, Princess." She smiled at the usual casual tone of his voice and cleared hers.  
"I wanted to talk to you. It's about something a bit odd." She said, honestly. Raven blinked.  
"Aw'ight. Wassup?" He slurred his words together lazily. Something Estelle always enjoyed, though she knew it was mostly forced.  
"Well, I've been having a recurring dream about a raven! So I figured it must mean you. I wanted to know if anything was going on, or bothering you." She said.  
"Dreaming about ol' Raven, eh?" He chuckled. "I can't blame ya fer associating it with me. It is my name. But I'm fine. Maybe it's meant more as a message fer ya, not me." He replied. Estelle pondered this. What could the dream be telling her? Well, on the surface the message was obvious, but; it couldn't be that — could it? Estelle started to walk away so deep in thought she didn't notice the carriage. Luckily, Raven caught her in time and pulled her into him and out of harms way. "Estelle be careful, darlin'. We wouldn't want ta loose ya!" she blinked and stared up at Raven. He was quite handsome now that she was up close. A flush spread across her cheeks. Oh no. It WAS the obvious. But when? How? She hadn't even noticed herself falling, and now here she was practically at the bottom of the trench.

Estelle had walked back to the castle and was again pondering what this meant. She loved Raven. But there were so many factors against anything coming of that. Raven showed no interest in her, not more then as a friend, and then there was the age difference. And they were both apart so often. Would it really work? Probably not. She sighed and sit down and began to write to ease herself from her shocking revelation. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the princess, the older guildsman was doing some pondering of his own. He loved Estelle. Had for awhile now. He couldn't help but wonder about that dream of hers. Was it bad? What in it made her concerned something was the matter? Was it really about him? Well, the symbolism was all too obvious. It was a literally Raven. In Estelle's life what else COULD it be? He wandered around Zaphias an apparent frown on his face. He had been having a reoccurring dream as well. One about a bright star. At first he thought it meant Brave Vesperia. But the dream was about him desperately trying to get to the star. As for the guild, he was pretty much already there. So what could it mean? Besides, he thought, the brightest star to him was always Estelle. Oh. Apparently he was dreaming about her too. Them dreaming about one another? Raven knew of his feelings, strange as they were , but could Estelle…? He had to find out.

Estelle was still writing a few hours later when there was a knock. She walked to the door and opened it to find none other then Raven. She blinked, as she was still thinking about him. She couldn't stop herself from doing so ever since she realized.  
"Raven! Is something the matter?" she inquired.  
"Nah. Jus' wanted ta ask ya 'bout that dream. I've actually been havin' one myself. 'Bout a star." Estelle gasped.  
"A star and a raven! Just like mine." That was enough to get them to sit down and retell their dreams. They were similar, expect for the fact Raven's bird never reached the star. Estelle thought about this. "Well, there's the obvious. And if it is that.. you probably don't think it's possible so your raven can't reach the star."  
"It's not possible. Is it?"  
"Well," Estelle blushed, "it might be." Raven stared at her. Suddenly courage welled up in his chest. He had been terrified to even be alone with her after what he did. He hated himself every day for what he did almost a year ago. It haunted him. But if somehow in her heart, Estelle truly loved him none the less… then that fear would evaporate in a flash. He gulped and spoke the words before he ever really thought to say them.  
"Estelle, I do love you." He looked in her eyes as he spoke, seriously and clearly. Estelle froze in her spot and stared at nothing for a minute before returning eye contact- and the words.  
"I love you too, Raven." And just like that Raven was free from his self-loathing. If she lived him the way he loved her, then… Nothing else mattered. Estelle felt the same way. If they were in love, who cared about the age difference or any other so called 'problem?' They sat for awhile in silence. It was actually the pink haired girl who eventually leaned forward and closed the gap between the two, first with a hug, then a gentle kiss. Raven, at first, was shocked, but that quickly turned to joy and he returned voice. Yup. It was all so very obvious…

Nothing else matters.


End file.
